Akamoroki Imari
by Silveraxe
Summary: Imari is a girl born in the Akamoroki clan of Village of Konoha, a clan that is known for its ruthless killers, whose members become the most wanted members of ANBU.... Its Imari's story. not based on violence, but on her inner paradoxes...
1. Chapter 1

**Caution! **This fanfic includes scenes with blood, especially in the first 2 chapters. If you get disturbed by this please do not proceed and read it. This story is not **based** on violence, but does include inner paradoxes of the main character –somewhat similar to Gaara.

_So please be aware of these before you start reading. _

**Disclaimer:** None of the Naruto character's belong to me, only the characters that you never heard of in the anime or the manga belong to me, such as the members Akamoroki clan.

Imari Akamoroki © to Yasemin Baran (me).

**PS:** When I wrote the names together with the last name, I wrote it in Japanese fashion. Which means when I say "Akamoroki Imari", Akamoroki is the last name, Imari is the first name.

My first story ever Fanfic. Enjoy!

**PART 1: The Girl Who Killed Her Parents **

It was a chilly autumn evening. The three year old girl was playing with the fallen red and yellow leaves in the garden. The surrounding was washed with the orange rays of setting sun, the little girl chuckled as the she played along. She heard the door of the house opening, but she didn't pay attention. Two pairs of foot steps came closer to Imari; it was then that she looked up to face her parents.

"Hi Imari." her mother said in a calm voice, but she caught the worry in it.

"Is there something wrong mum?" she asked with a soft childish voice.

"No. But we have to talk…" It was her father.

Imari quit her game and stood up in front of the two adults. "What is it?" she asked confused. She hadn't done something wrong, but her father's voice sounded heavy.

Imari's mother crouched and put her hands over the little girl's shoulders. "Imari, me and father made a decision for the sake of our family."

Imari looked ever confused. She did not understand a bit about what was going on.

"Imari…" her father spoke with that heavy voice again. "I do not expect you to understand this decision, but our family is in danger." He started explaining when he saw the girl's eyes gotten bigger.

"The world out there is a dangerous one and people don't understand everything… That's why they might be coming to our house to kill us."

"Kill!" she exclaimed, she was taught what killing was since the first day she could understand the human nature.

"U-huh…" The father sighed. "Your mother was a very gifted ninja, which she quit after our marriage. She carries a very powerful blood, which people call "bloodlimit" or "bloodline". Some people find these bloodlimits dangerous, and they have started looking for those people and kill them."

Imari could not believe what she was hearing. At this early an age, she could understand what she was hearing, because she was brought up as a real Akamoroki, the infamous clan tied with the Secret Village of Konoha. A clan that was famous for raising assassins.

Imari looked at her mother for confirmation.

"Imari…" her mother said with a heavy voice, "We do not wish to suffer and be tortured by these savages…"

"That is why mother and I have decided to do this by ourselves!" the father exclaimed.

"What?" Imari gasped. "Are… are you… going to kill yourselves?" she demanded.

"Yes and no…" the mother said, Imari looked in confusion.

"We don't want to see you suffer either…" the father finished his wife's sentence.

Imari looked at the two of them; stepped back to free herself from her mother's touch. Her _own_ parents were talking about taking their lives and _hers_! They talked not about fighting back, or running away to survive this massacre. Imari's 3 years old brain was filled with thoughts, and her heart with emotions.

"No!" she said in a determined voice. "I will not be killed!" she yelled.

Imari's parents were shaken by this unexpected response. She had done everything they had told her before; they were not used to being snapped at by the little girl.

The father crossed his brows. "Disobedience is not acceptable!" he said harshly. The mother lowered her hair without saying anything.

"I will not be killed by my parents, or any other person who doesn't value their life! I want to live and see more of this world!" she yelled and got ready to run away after seeing his father's expression.

The father, who had no ninja skills, started for the girl. Imari moved aside swiftly.

"You little- !" The father gave a nudge to his wife with his elbow. The woman nodded in obedience and made some hand movements. Imari eyed her mother curiously; she hadn't seen her mother do ninja stuff before.

Suddenly at Imari's feet, the earth cracked a little and a long ivy shot out to wrap itself around the little girl. Imari tried to break free from it, but she could not tear it, nor loosen it.

"Okaa-san…" she looked at her mother in disbelief, tears started to fill her eyes.

"Since you are willing to run away, I should start with her Imari… I am sorry that you endure this…" the father said. He produced a knife from the back of his belt and moved closer to his daughter, held it up and –.

"IIEEEEEE!" Imari screamed with all her might.

Suddenly the air was filled with leaves; fresh, green leaves from the trees had torn themselves. The leaves fluttered wildly around the two adults. Both of Imari's parents were confused; they didn't understand what was going. The father came to himself first, and went on with his lethal move, seeing this; the mother turned to struggling Imari and tightened the grip of the ivy.

The man stopped in the middle of his move, his body was hurt; he could feel the blood leaking from various parts of his body. He looked down to his body to see –.

In few minutes the remainder of the leaves fell onto the ground. The smell of blood filled the air. Imari brushed the loosened ivy off her body and looked at the two bodies lying on the floor, covered with blood.

Imari tried to pull off the leaves that had curled up to function like needles, but some had sunk too much into their skin that it wouldn't go free. She looked at her parents, the parents that had given her life, the parents that she had taken their lives.

She had used the leaves as weapons to save her life, but for that, she had to kill her parents who had gone mad. For few minutes she remained looking the bodies, not knowing what to do next. Nobody would notice the incident since their house was located few minutes out of the Akamoroki village, which was located right outside the Hidden Village of Konoha.

Imari knew she couldn't survive alone. The girl decided to take off for the Akamoroki village, they would understand her… No. She would make up a story. That sounded better.

Imari walked all the way to the Akamoroki village, the sun had gone beyond the mountains, taking away all the light. The little girl reached the village, it was calm, there were few people walking around. Nobody noticed the little girl. Imari didn't know where to go; she didn't have any relatives, so she just walked around to find someone that she knew. She didn't have to search for too long, a tall man approached the little girl from behind, sensing someone behind her, Imari turned around to face a man with huge muscles and a long dark hair.

"Ho, Imari!" the man greeted the little girl with a slight smile.

"H-hi…" she said in low spirits, though she was glad to meet someone she knew.

Akamoroki Kuroshi was the village's spokesman. He was responsible for the villages' actions, it was his duty to keep the village in order, since it was located outside of Konoha. The Hokage had titled him to keep an eye on the village in his stead.

"What could be the reason you are wandering here alone at this time of the day?" His face carried frictions of worry, but his voice was sly.

"Well…" Imari turned her gaze away from him. She didn't know how to explain this, that he had murdered her parents because she didn't want to die. Killing someone out of a reason was a crime, and she didn't think that he would believe his story: parents wanting to kill their child.

Kuroshi bent down until he was Imari's level. We moved closer to her ear and whispered:

"I know what you have done…" he was bearing a sly smile.

Imari's eyes grew for a moment, this was something the little girl didn't expect.

"But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He continued to whisper. Then he straightened up. "Come with me, I'll take care of you…" he said and started walking without looking at the girl.

Imari didn't know what else to do, she didn't have another place to go, nor was she sure that she could find another person to believe what had happened. She followed the man. Kuroshi was a trustable man, as far as she knew from her parents.

Imari followed the town spokesman Akamoroki Kuroshi to his house, thinking that she could live a normal life.

"Come, follow me…" he said in a friendly tone.

Imari was following Kuroshi, but after a while, she was sure that they weren't going to the spokesman's house.

"Anoo… Where are we going Kuroshi-sama?" she asked.

"I want to show you something before we go home." He said in a natural tone, highlighting the word 'home' as if they had been living under the same roof all these times. Imari nodded and continued following the huge man.

After walking what seemed to be like a quarter of an hour, Kuroshi stopped in front of a stone building of two stories.

"It looks deserted." Imari spoke her thoughts aloud. Kuroshi nodded, went on and opened the shattered door. He disappeared into the dark house. Imari stared at the darkness, until she heard the comforting voice of Kuroshi-sama.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Imari walked into the building, not knowing where this place was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caution! **This fanfic includes scenes with blood, especially in the first 2 chapters. If you get disturbed by this please do not proceed and read it. This story is not **based** on violence, but does include inner paradoxes of the main character –somewhat similar to Gaara.

_So please be aware of these before you start reading._

**Disclaimer:** None of the Naruto character's belong to me, only the characters that you never heard of in the anime or the manga belong to me, such as the members Akamoroki clan.

Imari Akamoroki © to Yasemin Baran (me).

**PS:** When I wrote the names together with the last name, I wrote it in Japanese fashion. Which means when I say "Akamoroki Imari", Akamoroki is the last name, Imari is the first name.

My first ever Fanfic. Enjoy!

**PART 2: The Gruesome Plan of the Village Akamoroki**

The house was dark; Akamoroki Imari couldn't see where she was going, so she held spokesman Kuroshi's hand. They stopped in front of a steel door, Kuroshi knocked it thrice. The door opened, and the light of a torch hurt Imari's eyes, which were already gotten used to the darkness. Kuroshi continued walking; they walked passed the man behind the door, whose face was hidden in the shade of the torch's light.

Kuroshi guided Imari down some stairs, still holding her hand. The stairway was a narrow one, lit by many torches.

When they came to the cellar, it was a huge rectangular room and it _was_ crowded for a deserted house. Imari looked up at Kuroshi-sama, he didn't gave her a glance and kept on walking, still holding her small hand.

There were some townsmen whose face Imari already knew. Most of them had the Konoha headprotector, they must be ninjas Imari thought. She was somewhat worried, especially when they stopped in the middle of the room and she saw some cages. In the cages were people, who were tied up tightly. Imari looked around, everyone was focused on her, her 3 years old mind just did not understand what the heck was going on.

"Great, you brought her." Imari heard a man saying. She looked where the voice came from, but the man was wrapped with a cloak and his face was covered, she could see the torches' flickering reflection in his eyes.

Kuroshi nodded and let go of the girl's hand, held her under the arms and lifted her. Imari was put on the altar in the middle of the room. Kuroshi stepped back.

"Have you readied him as well?" Kuroshi asked to some men. They nodded and the two men behind them came forward, holding a big object that reminded Imari of a cauldron, only it had a lid too.

They brought the cauldron-like object and put it on the altar, next to Imari. All the little girl could do was to watch what was going on around her. She looked at Kuroshi, who was busy arranging something.

"Everything is as planned…" Kuroshi said to the man wrapped in cloaks. The man nodded.

"Did she kill them?" The mysterious man asked, this time Kuroshi nodded.

"Her bloodlimit has already shown itself, she is the one we are looking for." said Kuroshi.

The mysterious man turned where Imari was standing. She could feel his piercing gaze. She looked back at him without a trace of fear. "Get going!" he demanded as moved aside.

Imari had demanded to lie on the altar, Kuroshi seemed fine and he was by her side, she did what she was told. The men whom Imari thought to be ninjas formed a wide circle around the altar and wrote some stuff on the floor.

"You lay here Imari, don't worry." Kuroshi said with a friendly smile, and then went to stand outside the circle. Imari wasn't afraid, she was only curious about what was going on.

It was then that she heard the loud humming of the ninjas.

She looked around, still lying. The symbols and forms that the ninjas drew started to glow, and then she saw the hidden symbols written beforehand which reached all the way to the altar. The altar was suddenly filled with a faint blue glow. Imari just looked at the scribbling, but she didn't know how to read, she didn't know what it said.

Few minutes passed, the ninjas were still humming, the writings were ever glowing. Imari felt a strange feeling; it was causing the hair on her neck to stand, her body gave a shiver. She wasn't afraid, but her body was just reacting to something beyond her; something stronger than her.

Then Imari heard it.

The lid of the cauldron-like object was vibrating, then it started to shake as if it was going to fly off. The mysterious man in the cloaks walked into the circle. He made some movements with his hands, then produced a scroll from his cloak. Holding the scroll in between his fingers, he mumbled some words. Suddenly he pulled opened the scroll, which then wrapped itself around the cauldron.

It was all happening too fast and Imari's brain just wasn't registering all these strange and weird actions. The last thing she remembered was that the lid of the cauldron had flown open, and a gaseous form floated out. She thought she saw a pair of red eyes were staring down at her from the gaseous form. The sound in the room had risen; it was then she saw the gaseous thing coming closer to her. It was then that she felt fright, she shut her eyes tight and felt a strange chill cover her body. She had felt that she was turned over by human hands and her shirt was ripped open, and felt the chilly touch of a small tissue at her back. Then there was the pain. A pain so strong that she could not even scream her feelings out.

When Imari's conscious came back, she could feel the cold stone floor that she was lying on. Nothing felt different, until she felt something at her back. Her eyes opened. She was still in the rectangular room, lying on the altar, facing the ceiling.

Imari eyed the room. There was a foul smell in the room, a smell she remembered from few hours ago: the smell of blood. Her eyes opened wide and tried to see what was going on. Whatever it was, it was behind the room, where the cages were. She tried to sit up, but she was stopped by Kuroshi-sama's warning, she remained lying.

Imari lied there trying to remember what had just happened, she did not see the gaseous form anymore, and the cauldron wasn't shaking anymore. While these thoughts were passing in her mind, she heard a laugh, which caused goose bumps all over her body.

"What was that!" she thought.

"Ohh, what the heck was that? Hahaha!" Imari heard a deep male's voice. The strange thing was that, it hadn't come from someone in the room! It had come from straight inside her!

Imari's eyes opened wider.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Hee hee! You have no idea little girl, dontchya?" The voice said. "You can call me –"

As the man was about to introduce himself, Kuroshi had come.

"Imari, you will drink this." Rather than asking, he demanded that she did drink it. She looked at Kuroshi, but he wasn't holding any glass.

"Drink what?" She asked with a trembling voice, not afraid of what she was going to drink, but she was shaken by the voice that came from inside her.

Two men came by Kuroshi's side, holding what seemed to be a leather bag. Kuroshi moved aside, telling Imari to drink. The two men started to pour the liquid in the bag on Imari's face. Imari opened her mouth to welcome the drink, but as soon as the first drop fell on her tongue, she realized this was sick! She was not going to drink _blood_! And then there was that deep voice again…

"If you want to stay alive, you need to drink it…"

"I… I can't drink blood!" Imari replied in her mind.

"Then you won't live. Isn't it what you want? To live?" the voice said in a sincere tone.

Imari thought about this for a second. Was it not the reason she killed her own parents? Didn't she murder them to survive, to _live_? Imari slowly parted her lips, and shut her eyes.

Kuroshi's lips formed a slight smile, then nodded to the men next to him. Imari felt the warmth on her face. She tried not to close her mouth, a feeling inside her prevented her from doing so. She drank all of it, unwillingly, but no more disgusted either.

After few minutes, all the ninja around Imari had come closer to her. She sat up and eyed them, tried to see their faces in the dim light. She still wasn't sure what had happened, and what that voice coming inside her was.

"Good girl." Kuroshi finally said, breaking up the silence.

"Are you sure it worked Kuroshi-sama?" said one of the ninja.

Kuroshi nodded with a satisfied smile on his face, "yes it has… See it for yourself!" he barked and turned Imari's face to the ninja who asked the question. The man's eyes opened wide and he stepped back.

Kuroshi patted Imari on the head. "Good girl. Now, you shall be Konoha's trump card! The strongest of them all! The Hokage wouldn't use the Kyuubi kid, but he shall not oppose to use you as the villages weapon…" Kuroshi smiled. Imari didn't like what the spokesman had said, though she had no idea what he was talking about, nor did she like the smile on his face.

"What… what happened to me?" Imari finally asked in a shy tone.

"You have been blessed by one of your ancestors! You have now become the unbeatable ninja!" Kuroshi's eyes looked wild, Imari started to think that the spokesman had lost his mind. Kuroshi-sama wasn't making any sense.

With the corner of her eye, Imari saw that the mysterious man wrapped in cloaks going up the stairs and disappearing into the darkness.

"Now Imari…" Kuroshi-sama said in a calm tone. "… we can go home." He gave a fatherly smile and held her hand. Imari jumped down the altar. Kuroshi took out a handkerchief and wiped her blood covered face. Imari held Kuroshi-sama's hand and followed her to his house.

That night Imari had a bad sleep, saw horrible nightmares, but still she couldn't wake herself up. After enduring all the nightmares, Imari woke up early in the morning. Even though she had a horrible night, she felt as if she slept for months and wouldn't have to sleep for another few months.

Akamoroki Imari started a new day, with new feelings. She no more thought of her parents, nor what she had done with them. When she closed her eyes, she could only see one thing: A face of a man. A man that spoke to her in her nightmarish dreams with a deep voice.

A man that called himself _Kyoushu._


End file.
